Portable devices such as mobile phones, tablets, etc. have gained significant popularity in recent years. These devices are used for various functions in addition to conventional voice-based communication. For example, various service providers offer premium features which allow users to watch videos, movies, etc. on the portable devices. There are also various websites which allow users to upload and watch video content from other users.
Portable devices typically include one or more speakers that allow users hear sound without the use of accessories such as headphones. Such speakers are generally placed at different locations on the rear surface of the portable device. For example, a single speaker may be centrally located along an edge of the rear surface, while dual speakers may be located in an opposing manner on the rear surface to simulate stereo sound. Due to the location of these speakers, the amount of sound which reaches the user is reduced based on the distance to a solid reflecting surface. Users often compensate for this reduction by placing a hand or object behind the speaker in order to reflect sound in their direction. This can be a cause of frustration and/or accidents because the portable device is not held in a secure manner.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to provide a cost effective and simple manner to improve the sound from portable devices.